Tetsuya Watanabe
Tetsuya Watanabe is a producer at Game Freak. He started out as a programmer in the Pokémon series with Red and Green, and was the program director of ''Ruby and Sapphire'', FireRed and LeafGreen, Diamond and Pearl and ''Black and White''. Currently, he is the Director of Game Frequency and General Manager of Development Division 1 at Game Freak; in his position, he manages Game Freak's "Gear Project" system, in which groups of employees can submit ideas for original games outside of the Pokémon franchise. He has also regularly worked as a supervisor on various Pokémon spinoffs along with Junichi Masuda, and is also involved with the upcoming Detective Pikachu ''movie. Game Works * [[Pokémon Red and Green|''Pokémon Red and Green]] (1996) - Program * ''Pokémon Blue'' (1996) - Programmer * Bushi Seiryūden: Futari no Yūsha (1997) - Program * ''Pokémon Yellow: Special Pikachu Edition'' (1998) - Programmer, Sound Effects * ''Pokémon Pinball'' (1999) - Advisor * ''Pokémon Gold and Silver'' (1999) - Programmer, Graphics Design, Sound Effects * ''Pokémon Crystal'' (2000) - Programmer, Graphics Design, Sound Effects * ''Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire'' (2002) - Main Programmer * ''Pokémon Box: Ruby & Sapphire'' (2003) - Support Program * ''Pokémon Colosseum'' (2003) - Pokémon Advisor * ''Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen'' (2004) - Program Leader, System Programmer * ''Pokémon Emerald'' (2004) - Programmer * ''Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness'' (2005) - Pokémon Advisor * ''Drill Dozer'' (2005) - Debug * ''Pokémon Ranger'' (2006) - Game Design Adviser * ''Pokémon Diamond and Pearl'' (2006) - Program Leader * ''Pokémon Battle Revolution'' (2006) - Pokémon Advisor * ''Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia'' (2008) - Game Design Advisor * ''My Pokémon Ranch'' (2008) - Game-Design Advisor * ''Pokémon Platinum'' (2008) - Programming * ''Pokémon Rumble'' (2009) - Game-Design Advisor * ''Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver'' (2009) - Programming Support & System Programmming * ''Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs'' (2010) - Game Design Advisor * ''Pokémon Black and White'' (2010) - Program Director, System Programming * ''Learn With Pokémon: Typing Adventure'' (2011) - Pokémon Game Design Adviser * ''Pokédex 3D'' (2011) - Game Design Advisor * ''Pokémon Rumble Blast'' (2011) - Game-Design Advisor * ''Pokémon Conquest'' (2012) - Game-Design Advisor * ''Pokémon Black and White 2'' (2012) - Pokémon Black Version and White Version Programming * ''Pokédex 3D Pro'' (2012) - Game Design Advisor * ''HarmoKnight'' (2012) - Producer * ''Pokémon Rumble U'' (2013) - Game-Design Advisor * ''Pocket Card Jockey'' (2013) - Producer * ''Pokémon X and Y'' (2013) - Support Programming * ''Pokémon Battle Trozei'' (2014) - Pokémon Game Design Adviser * ''Pokémon Rumble World'' (2015) - Game Design Advisor * Tembo the Badass Elephant (2015) - Producer * ''Pokémon Picross'' (2015) - Game-Design Advisor * Detective Pikachu: Birth of a New Duo (2016) - Game-Design Advisor * Giga Wrecker (2017) - Producer * ''Detective Pikachu'' (2018) - Game-Design Advisor * ''Pokémon Quest'' (2018) - Producer / Director * Pokémon Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! ''(2018) - Pokémon Model Creation Coordinator (Lead) * [[Giga Wrecker Alt.|''Giga Wrecker Alt.]] (2019) - Producer * ''Little Town Hero'' (2019) - General Producer * ''Pokémon Sword and Shield'' (2019) - Pokémon Model Production (Lead), General Producer Special Thanks * ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (2001) - Original Game Staff (Programming: Pokémon) * ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008) - Supervisor (Original Games) * ''The Band of Thieves and 1000 Pokémon'' (2014) * ''Pokémon Art Academy'' (2014) * ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' (2014) - Supervisor (Original Games) * ''Pokémon Shuffle'' (2015) * ''Pokkén Tournament'' (2016) * Pokémon Duel (2016) * ''Pokémon Sun and Moon'' (2016) * Pokémon Magikarp Jump (2017) * ''Pokkén Tournament DX'' (2017) * ''Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon'' (2017) * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''(2018) - Original Game Supervisor * [[Pokémon Masters|''Pokémon Masters]] (2019) Interviews * N.O.M.: Gold and Silver (translated by GlitterBerri) * Game Freak Expansion by 4gamer (Translated by Siliconera) Category:Game Freak employees Category:Programmers